2501
Early *Sarco Angelini and Kevin Bick make changes to the to improve its image and foster teamwork.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Timing derived from the StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils timeline.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. **Nova Terra trains at the Ghost Academy, where she meets Aal Cistler and Delta Emblock. **Cistler is quickly thrown out after making another trainee, Lio Travski, sick with a drug overdose. After *The zerg evolve the roach by assimilating the zantar slug on Garrxax.Johnston, Antony. "“Acid Burns”." (April 18, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Acid Burns Accessed 2013-04-18. February *Cistler exposes the Academy's amoral practices and is reinstated as a trainee, becoming part of Team Red. Teams Red and Blue soon come to form a combined unit.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. *The Kusinis Twins continue broadcasting a distress signal from Shi. March *The combined Red and Blue trainees (Team Purple) depart for the fifth planet of the Baker's Dozen for a training exercise aboard the Dominion battlecruiser Cyrus. Technopath Lio Travski picks up the faint signal released by the Kusinis Twins.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. *The anniversary of Arcturus Mengsk's coronation is celebrated. Kevin Bick appears on UNN to mark the occasion.Relative 2500 timing places the coronation in March, 2500. This matches the month timeline of the Shi ordeal and the corresponding early year/February timeframe. Misc Events *Jake Ramsey and his team work on Pegasus and Gelgaris.Taken from Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1., which occurs in 2503 according to the timeline in StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. *Terrazine gas is discovered for the first time by a terran probe. The use of this gas paves the way for spectres and Project Shadowblade. **Project Shadowblade, under the command of General Horace Warfield, fails.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Warfield retires from Terran Dominion military service.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. **Jackson Hauler, fresh from the failure of Project Shadowblade, meets Gabriel Tosh, who has deserted from the Dominion. The two begin forming a plan to launch a coup against the Dominion. *Rosemary Dahl and Ethan Stewart go their separate ways, though still keep in touch. *Kate Lockwell fires her cameraman Zach Oliver.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8.The point of reference is in February, 2502. As Lockwell fired Oliver "months" ago, the termination must occur in this year. *Rin Shearon becomes marshal of Quijadas, Choss.Derived from Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy". (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. *''Gehenna Station'' destroys a Dominion space platform orbiting Maltair IV. Only a single survivor is found. *Foster Cray joins the Dominion Marine Corps.Derived from time in Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. *Alexei Stukov, having been cured of his infestation, is handed over to the Moebius Foundation to research the protoss cure, but is instead tortured by Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Notes Category: Timeline